Everything starts off with a date
by acceptancewriter
Summary: Harry is a writer, Draco is a waiter at a cafe. When Harry asked Draco out on a date, will love blossom?Yet Harry is plotting something right under the slytherin's nose.And the secret that Harry had after Hogwarts,after the war is? Dom!Harry Sub!Draco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me!

Pairing: Draco/ Harry

Author's Note: Enjoy and don't forget to review and give me suggestions in ways I can improve on my story

**Chapter One: Excuse me, are you asking me out on a date?**

It was one of those days that all you wanted to do was to relax at a café with a coffee in hand. That was just what Harry had in mind.

He frantically searched for his wallets and keys which are always missing in action.

"How did you, gotten into here" he's mused by the fact that his keys had fallen into the fishbowl.

He fished out his keys and flipped off the droplets of water and placed them back into the pocket of his pant.

Keys? Check.

Wallet? Check.

Laptop? Check.

"There, time for a cup of coffee."

With that, he stepped out of his flat and headed down the street to visit a nearby café that was opened just a few months ago.

Harry had just finished his latest project and decided to give himself a break, away from his manager. He'll like to enjoy his few days break before doing interviews with different media company for advertising.

Well, it wouldn't be long before his latest work will be on the shelves of all bookstores.

Yes, Harry Potter is now a writer.

Not working in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic but living in the muggle world plainly as Harry James Potter.

"Welcome !"

Harry stepped inside the café and fall in love with the café itself.

Interior designs of the place made one felt being at home and also with the arrangement of tables and couches were placed in such a way that everyone will have their own private space without being interrupted.

The ambience was lovely; with the soothing lights and classical musical being played softly throughout the café.

"Nice place" he praised after surveying the whole area and his thoughts were being interrupted by the next word.

"Thank you for your praises, Potter"

Harry was shocked by the use of his last name, or rather, the voice that he hadn't heard for awhile.

He turned around and came to meet a former friend that he hadn't seen since the war.

"Malfoy!"

"Is that all you could say after so long?" Malfoy smiled and it wasn't those smirks that were thrown to him during school times. It was a real smile that sent fluttering to Harry's stomach.

Harry was lost in words and didn't know what he was supposed to say to the ex Slytherin.

"Come on, Potter. I'm not expected to treat poorly to the customers."

Harry was being led to an empty seat at a corner that's being hidden from sight of others.

"So what would your order be?"

It took minutes before the sentence was registered into Harry's brain.

"Erm. Black Coffee will do. Thanks. "

There goes Draco Malfoy taking his orders and walked away.

XOXO

"What the hell was that. " I wondered.

Just awhile ago, standing in front of him is the ex-slytherin in a MUGGLE CAFÉ.

While being deep in thoughts, Draco Malfoy was already backing with my order in hand.

"Black Coffee, Potter. Enjoy your time here."

He was about to turn around and leave when I called for him."What's the matter? Another order? "

"Are those the only things in your mind after meeting a former- friend."

Malfoy laughed at my statement and glance an eye at me.

"You're a customer, and I worked here. Of course, taking orders for customers is the only thing I had in my mind."

"Oh and I couldn't remember that you are a friend of mine. We call each other by our last name. Unless you had forgotten, friends don't call each other by their last name, only enemies do that"

Before I could argue back, he had already turned and had walked towards another lady whose asking for attention for her orders.

"Damn, Malfoy. Never changes."

I was bothered by him. Why is he here in the muggle world, which he hated so much? Where had he been all these years after the war? I find myself seeking for answers that only he could give me.

XOXO

Draco Malfoy had always been a complete mystery. Right from the start, when he changed side and decided to work as a spy for the ORDER. After winning the war, he didn't fight for any claims of glory but left without a word.

However, I still remembered clearly the short conversation that I had with him a few days before the fight with Voldemort.

"What changes your mind to fight against the Dark Side?"

"Does it matters?"

That questioned myself, "Does it really matters for the reason that he helped to fight against the Dark Side?"

Silence was lingering between us. No words being exchanges but the occasion sound of the ripples in the lake.

"I'll tell you when the war ends."

"What?"

"I'll tell you the reasons that make me change my mind to fight against Voldemort; to fight along with everyone."

"Why after the war?"

"Distractions. Neither us could handle the distractions now. It is better to tell you after the war."

He walked off after the few words.

Just like how he walked off from me now.

XOXO

"Still around?"

I eyed at the source of the voice.

"I believe that's not the way, you should be treating your customers."

"Shouldn't you be asking me, whether I would like a new cup of brewed coffee, instead of hurrying me to leave?"

"I didn't say that" he exclaimed

"Well, your tone and use of words sounds like that" I accused.

I looked up from the screen of my laptop and looked straight at Malfoy.

He's wearing the uniform of the cafe along with a white apron over him anf it seems like his lean body hadn't lost touch from quidditch, with his lean muscle standing out from his tight shirt.

Those face features of once being a kid was long gone, only to be replaced by the maturity of an adult.

As for his hair, it's not long and being tied up in a ponytail like I had known but was cut short.

To say the truth, I rather like his new hairstyle.

"What time are you off from work?" I asked with my eyes back on the screen.

"What?"

The next question came abruptly that, myself didn't realize t it came out from me.

"Malfoy, how about having dinner with me, after your work?"

"Excuse me? If others didn't know, they will be thinking that you are hitting on me." Malfoy stood there having the teasing smile on his face.

"Precisely. I am asking you out on a dinner date."

HA. That will wipe off the smile on your face, Malfoy.

"Stop joking around, Potter." He wanted to stride off from the room.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, as they stretched themselves out and grabbed for Malfoy's arm.

And let's just say that what happens next was all purely an accident.

I didn't know that Malfoy will topple down so easily on me and our lips brushed lightly against each other. Everything just stopped at the moment we kissed.

Isn't it great that we were hidden from sight?

To be continue (:

Author's Note : Alright, I didn't know how did I end up writing this fic. THIS wasn't the original plan that I had for my story. It was suppose to be a one –shot and an **AU .**However, I love the way the story goes now!

Enjoy and review if you like my work. It gives me more energy to write more !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime: Harry Potter does not belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: What is up Potter's sleeves???**

**Chapter Two: Congrats on winning this 'lottery'**

I woke up earlier than the usual eight, preparing myself for the day at work.

Every single mintues past by perfectly. God had decided to give us a break from the continuous rainy days for the past one week and let Old grumpy sun out in the skies. The tap in the bathroom wasn't dripping water and neither was the broken window creaking due to the wind on rainy days. That reminds me to fix the broken window sooner.

The toast didn't turn out burnt and I didn't had a bad hair day. The best thing was having sufficient time to reach my workplace on time – for once.

And the surprise look on my boss face was enough to make me laugh the whole week. That will teach him for mocking me that I must be standing in front of the mirror the whole morning which results in the punctuality at work.

Today was just perfect when surprises came knocking on the door.

First, it was Potter striding confidently into the café.

Second, it was his unintelligent conversation with me.

Third, it was the kiss that happened out of sudden.

I knew that I was walking away but I didn't know that he would grab me by the arm. That's how now, our kiss happened. I confessed that the kiss didn't turn out that bad at all. His lip was soft and when his tongue came sliding out of this mouth. I could taste the strong black coffee taste. For once, I believe I could try drinking coffee when I'm falling asleep during my night shifts.

He leaned back slightly, with his lips each inches away.

"Consider the dinner."

His voice was low and I could already imagine him using that voice when we are in bed.

Shit! Draco Malfoy what are you thinking at a time like this. Now is working hours and you should get your arse back to work!? Wait; is that the voice of boss?

""MALFOY!"

I moved away from Potter, and quickly arranged myoutfit before rushing towards the direction of the voice.

"Coming"

And when I reached the counter, my boss gave me this weird looking expression.

"Malfoy, are you having a fever?"

"Huh?" I wondered when my boss gave any concern to my well beings.

"Your cheek is tinted red. Get a break when you need to. I don't need any others to accuse me of mistreating my workers"

God, this is so embarrassing.

* * *

Malfoy went back to work and I mused about how the incident started out. My brain goes through the scene repeatedly and I couldn't help but lick my lips whenever the scene reached at the part where our lips touched. Malfoy's lip was smooth and soft like his silky voice.

My eyes shone brightly under the lighting as I watched each movement of Malfoy.

"Things are surely getting more interesting"

I continued enjoying my afternoon with a new cup of black coffee. My attention is back on the laptop but was interrupted rudely by someone.

"Hey, need a word with you."

There was only this waiter with brownish-red hair when I stopped typed typing and looked up.

I looked at him suspiciously and gave a thought that maybe it wasn't this guy. A waiter shouldn't be talking so rudely to a customer, isn't?

"Yes, that's me talking to you" He eyed me from top to bottom.

"And I am not a specimen in a museum, please stop staring"

"Are you interested in Draco?" he questioned me and I thought there's this jealously in his tone.

I brushed an invisible bit of dust off my shirt before answering back, "And I must ask why are you questioning me this?" Yet what he said next was utterly irrelevant to the start of this conversation.

"Draco was new here, yet the amount of customer which he drew here increases every single day. That's the reason why my boss hadn't sack Draco on the first day when he's late." I let him continued and gave him a bored face that annoyed him. This person is surely testing my patient. I wasn't known with the best temper after Howgarts, and he better get straight to the point--- soon.

"Draco is the source of income here; he's the one that attracts people to spend money at this café. Of course, he's beauty invites much more suitors who visit the café in hope of getting his attention."

"You are just like one on them. Seeking for Draco's attention."

"First to answer your question; Yes, I'm VERY interest in Draco. However, I'm not one of those suitors that you mention. I knew Draco way back. We are schoolmate at a boarding school."

"That explains."

"Explains about what, may I ask?"

"Draco never ever accepts any invitations from anyone. So whoever's able to make him accepts a date is equivalent to wining a lottery"

He pushed a note into my hand and said the above.

"So consider you lucky to be the winner to this 'lottery', Mister."\

The waiter left after saying all those stuffs and when I opened up that fold up paper which read :

**My work ends at 9pm tonight. **

**If you don't mind having a late dinner, let's meet at the diner "" which is just down the lane. **

**Draco**

That's what the waiter was envy about. I had just won a 'lottery' that's worth much more than a million. It's having a dinner date with Draco Malfoy.

I smirked at the note and felt the satisfactory of actually able to get Malfoy's attention in just one day, when I thought it would actually be a few days before he will accept my invitation.

Gathering my stuffs, I asked for the bill of my drinks. With a call, Draco came walking towards my direction with the bill in hand.

I waved him nearer before pulling him into my embrace and spoke softly against his ear.

"I'll see you later at nine, Draco"

I didn't leave before licking the shell of his ear and enjoyed the way his body shivers under my touch.

"Keep the change."

I walked out of the café and enjoyed the sensation of warmth burning into my skin.

"Well done, Harry. First step of the plan fasten up and I must thank it to kissing incident."

I laughed at that thought. The plan is moving faster than I planned it to be and it will definitely succeed.

After all, I always get what I want. This time, the target is moved to one Draco Malfoy.

To be Continue ...

* * *

Author's Note: Hope this is chapter turns out good. ^^. Mr Potter is planning something… what's that? I am trying to read more and learn more words.

Hope this chapter wasn't boring.

ENJOY (:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Strangely, my ideas for the chapter keeps changing. BUT, there won't be any changes for the story plot. I just love a cunning Harry, don't you?

Please enjoy (:

* * *

**Chapter Three: The first tick **

"Have a good night sleep."

Potter had insisted in sending me home after the dinner, saying that there would be bad 'wolves' lingering in the dark alleys waiting for the right time to turn me into their nighttime 'supper'. I couldn't imagine how he even thought of such ideas, and I laughed when those words were said.

"Potter scared of wolves?" I started teasing him by making the screeching noise that wolves will make.

He just gave me a grin and it's not the normal kind of friendly grin.

His grin was eerie and I couldn't help but looked left and right throughout the journey home. There was once when I saw this pair of eyes at a corner of the shop looking straight at us. They gleamed under the moonlight and resembled the eyes of those werewolves that we learned during Howgarts. That's when I started cursing why was my flat situated so far out. As,we were getting near to my flat , there was this idiot cat came dashing out across us which freaked me out. My hands on instinct grabbed onto the nearest person who happened to be Potter.

"BOO!"

He just had to add oil to the fire by scaring me again right after the cat left.

"Damn you, Potter. It isn't funny at all" I hit him hard on his head and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. But I couldn't resist the temptation of scaring you. This isn't a chance one gets easily."

"And since when did I become Draco. It's always Malfoy! M- A-L-F-O-Y! Please register that into your peanut-sized brain!"

"Well, it happened since …." He lifted his finger to his forehead and frowned in concentration.

Stupid Potter, what's the point of thinking. It wasn't even a question.

"AH--, its Draco ever since -----"His eyelid fluttered open and his eyes looked straight at me with a smirk that I never knew a Gryffindor could make out.

"--- we kissed"

Oh dear, I had hidden that embarrassing moment to the back of my mind and now the images of the kiss came leaping back.

"It was an accident, Potter. It didn't mean anything at all. " I turned around because I didn't want him to see how my cheek had tinted was embarrassing enough that I'm blushing like I had just confessed my undying love for that Pansy. Nope, that's not even a good description. Loving Pansy is way more than it is, but the important thing now was how frustrating that kiss had affected me. Argh, I felt like pulling my hair out now. I am so confused by everything. Potter sudden appearance, the kiss, the dinner date, and the conversations between us at the diner. It's just so out of place. My life was supposed to consist of me and only me. Up until now, nobody had mange to invade into my heart. With the exception of Potter who had already found his way back into my heart.

My emotions from the past came flying back, and it felt like it was only yesterday when I fall in love with him. Yes, I'm already in love with the bloody idiot standing behind me. Without my noticing, Harry had embraced me from behind and wrapped my body tightly against his. On this quiet night, I could feel his breathing sounding loud against my ear and hear his heart thumping fast.

"The kiss meant something to me"

* * *

"Have a goodnight sleep. Don't dream of me" his voice was soft and caring, though he couldn't do without the teasing tone at the last bit.

I had my head down facing Harry and let him tousled up my hair as he wishes. We reached the doorstep of my rented flat after like a century. Right then, I'm stoned at the spot after his short confession and my brain could remember only that line_. "The kiss meant something to me"_ My ears couldn't hear anything but the beating of his heart and my sense of touch felt nothing of cold but the warmth of his body.

"I thought the dinner will be a good start to resolve our past rivalry. Guess it didn't help much eh? " he sounded restless and sad.

Yet , I couldn't make out any words at all. It was as if I being poisoned dumb.

Harry tilted my chin up and forced me to look up upon him. Neither was there a scowl on his face nor did he chastise me of my lack of words. He just… smiles. A genuine real smile directed at me. That smile triggered all kind of emotions running through me that I couldn't understand now.

He hugged me after that and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll visit you tomorrow at the café. Better get going, it's getting late. Wouldn't want you to be late for work, ya." He winked at me and walked off after a wave of his hand.

I stood there watching his figure disappearing around the corner and right after that my leg staggered a few steps back before my whole body limped against the door.

"Draco Malfoy, you had landed yourself in a serious trouble." I sighed in defeat and hope tomorrow won't arrive that fast.

Draco was in such deep thoughts that he didn't realize the shadow hidden behind the corner.

* * *

Harry placed a tick besides the first line on the paper: Get rid of Draco Malfoy's wall of defence.

"Well, isn't this plan going on fast." Harry took the paper in his hand and scanned through those lines before him. He smiled but it didn't take a few minutes when you could see the frown on his face

"Damn it" He slammed the paper on the table before crushing it into a ball.

"Ronald Weasley, you won't get what you want"

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: How was this chapter like? I like how this story is going!! Enjoy and expect the story to get better! REVIEWS if you liked my work, it gives me satisfaction (:**

**So what actually happened during the dinner? You be wondering about the conversation hat make Draco confuse. It's in the next chapter and I had half of it written. **

*** YEAH**

**Thank you to all of you that had reviewed and also to those who hadn't had but had read!**

**Sora Black1245 : You are my first reviewer! Hope this chapter won't disappoint you (X**

**SwarmOfFanGirls: I love Dom! Harry & Sub! Draco too. Hope you love this chapter also!**

**MiseryluvsDeath : Thank you for the review. It's getting better in each chapter when more things are revealed**

**Makurayami Ookami : Continue reading and I didn't know whether if it's well-written or not, but I really did my best. Thanks!**

**Mary: Read on. It gets better as the story goes on.**

**Everyone: Thankyou for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Sorry! I took more time than I SHOULD to write out this chapter. Hope you all have not forgotten the flow of the story. As a reader myself, when a chapter didn't update for a long, I tend to forget what the story was about and had to re-read the previous chapters. (X

That's why I will update it regularly from now on. The day(s) had not been fixed yet, but it should mostly likely be during the weekends.

Sorry once again for the LATE UPDATE. THANKYOU TO ALL READERS WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Buried up feelings**

If one asked me when was the last time since I had spoken to Potter, I could tell them confidently that it was that night before the last fight with Voldemort. After all, I could even count the number of time where I had a civil conversation with Potter. And should I say it wasn't a lot, maybe five fingers?

It was a clear night with no clouds and there hanging up on the skies was the moon. Its beauty can be compare to the unicorn; pure and innocence. And there was also the chilly wind that tousled up our hair along with the naked silent that surrounded us. For once since the war, I felt peaceful and safe. We didn't speak, just enjoying the scenery and the presence of each other. That was enough- for me.

I didn't know how long we sat next to each other till he finally spoke out.

"What changes your mind to fight against the Dark Side?" he questioned me; never turning his focus away from the views in front of him.

What changes my mind? Now to think of it, I never had a reason to change side. It was never for a reason. It was for a person.

"Does it matters?" I asked back. Why did he even care? With me fighting along with the Order, there's an enemy less to concern with.

Potter didn't reply. With that, we continued enjoying the quiet night with no more questions.

My body was protesting about having a rest back in room and true enough it's better to get some sleep before tomorrow – the final war. I picked myself up from the ground and was about to leave when I left a sentence to him.

"I'll tell you when the war ends." I said. Not looking back at him.

"What?" He shouted out and must be wondering what the hell am I talking about.

"I'll tell you the reasons that make me change my mind to fight against Voldemort; to fight along with everyone."

"Why after the war?" He's really one that wanted answer straight away. A gryfindor after all couldn't stand having secrets kept from them.

I stopped and turned to look at him straight at his eyes. It was the first time our eyes bore into each other without hatred or anger.

"Distractions. Neither us could handle the distractions now. It is better to tell you after the war."

That's right. If I were to tell you the one person that had made me changed side, it would be a big distraction. I wouldn't allow it. The magic World is depending on you, everyone to fight against Voldemort.

I left after saying all that; I remembered that I actually smiled. As I believe, I would never have the chance to tell him the reason. For I knew, the war tomorrow was meant to be my deathbed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes cracked open slowly and I take in the environment around me. When did I walk up to my room and how did I fell asleep on the bed. I had no memory of such happening at all. I raised my head to look out of the window and saw the rain pattering lightly on the window. Moving my vision from the window to the clock, I realized that it was already after midnight.

I sniffed at the smell from my shirt and frowned.

"Eww, I stinked."

I got up from bed and stretched away all the knots on my body before gathering my night time pajamas and towel. I sink myself into the hot water bath and enjoyed the warmth of the water that removed all my tiredness. Slowly, my subconscious took over and my mind drifted to the event that happened hours ago....

I_ was walking out from the café and waved to Andrew about the issue which he warned._

_"Beware of that guy. He's up to no good"_

_"Yeah yeah. I am no longer a kid, I'll be able to take care of myself. As for you, please remember to lock up the café before leaving. We won't need a raging boss tomorrow morning." He nodded, before moving back into the café. And for me, I walked towards the direction of the diner where Potter will be waiting._

_On the way to diner, I was pondering over what will we be talking tonight over a dinner? Why was Potter in this part of the town, and since when? Had he been stalking me? _

_Nah, it wouldn't be._

**_"I'll tell you when the war ends." _**_I stopped walking as the sentence strikes me. Or maybe he was actually looking for me since the war, wanting an answer to the question. _

_Damn it. Why did I make such a sentence!_

_I stepped into the diner and found it more crowd than usual and it made finding that mop of messy black hair more difficult. My eyes shifted from table to table hoping to find his familiar face. After a quick search, there he was seating at table which was located at the furthest back. I walked briskly towards him and it was as if our minded were connected, as I was about to call out to him, he lifted his head and looked straight at me. Our eyes bored into each other which triggered me, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes were showing surprise and happiness. That emotion was always for his friends and family; never to a rival like me. I felt myself blushing and shifted my eyes away from him._

_"I thought that you were not going to be here and was just sulking away wondering if I be able to catch you at your café before you left work." Potter eyes were sparkling like jewel. I was stunned and I questioned myself. "Was that sparks in his eyes for me?"_

_I settled down on the seat opposite him and apologized._

_"Sorry about my lateness. Andrew was telling me off for accepting your invitation. I even had a hard time getting out of the café._

_" I had made great effort escaping from his claws. So be glad that I am could get here in one piece. Argh.. Andrew was holding on my arms, and it felt like it was going to be dislocated! And it's your entire fault, Potter" I glared hard at him._

_He looked guilty for my mishaps and reached his hand across the table and I felt his fingers on my arms massaging the sores away._

_"I didn't know that asking you out would be that difficult and I'm really sorry about your arm. Does it still hurt?" The tingling effect of his fingers on my shoulder was intense. I felt myself enjoying the way his fingers are kneading on my skin._

_I drew away my arms away in time to stop myself from moaning. I nearly embarrassed myself in public._

_"I'm alright, Potter. Stop being so touchy" I flatten the wrinkles that he made on my shirt while staring at his chester cat smile._

_"I'm glad that your arm is alright. Though, I wouldn't mind feeding you if your arms couldn't move." He continued._

_My heart thumped hard against my chest. After so long, Potter still had such an effect on me._

_"Let's start ordering. I'm starving already! " I used the menu to hide my blushing cheeks from his view. Potter always knows the usage of correct words to make me feel uneasy._

_"If you don't mind, I had actually ordered our dinner beforehand." I peeked up from the top of the menu and eyed at Potter whose calling out for the waitress._

_"It better be something good."_

_"It will be, I knew what's best for you."_

_What was that suppose to mean…?_

_We had a nice civil conversation about his work before our dinners came in._

_It seemed that Potter had cut ties with the magic world and settled down in the muggle world for the last two years. He wouldn't tell me about his work scope though. Saying it is a surprise, and he would tell me when the time is right._

_"How's Granger and Weasley doing? I heard they got married."_

_""Yeah, they had gotten married last summer and currently Hermione is working for the Ministry of Magic."_

_"What about Weasley? Joined the quidditch, did he."_

_"Weasley is working alongside with Hermione under the department of Laws Right for Magical Creature" I craned my eyebrow. Did he just say Weasley._

_"Weasley huh? Wasn't he supposed to be Ron to you? When had you started calling him by his last name? That's just too weird."_

_I could see that Potter was frowning and was not in a good mood when Weasley was mentioned._

_"Well, all you had to know is that he's Weasley now. I won't want to talk about it. It's complicated" Potter was flaring up and I could feel his magic aura. That's showed how strong he still is._

_"Al-right"_

_God thank for our dinner came at the right moment. It clears off the dreadful atmosphere. He ordered spaghetti with meatballs for our main course. It wasn't a really expensive meal, but it works fine for me. I just craved for meatballs._

_"I hoped this is alright. After all, I wouldn't want you to suffer from indigestion from a heavy dinner at such late hour."_

_Am I blushing like hell now because he was thinking of me even when ordering the meals? Yes, I'm sure I'm doing that right now._

_"Thank You" I lowered down my face and started eating my dinner._

_"So how's your work after I had departed."_

_"I was fine. Except the part where Andrew was constantly asking me who the hell are you."_

_"Oh really? Didn't know that he shifted his interest from you to me"_

_"He didn't. Just curious that why were you able to make me go dinner with you, even if we were once schoolmates"_

_"I believed that will be my charms that you had fallen for."_

_"That's hilarious..." I sneered at him and Potter didn't mind it at all. He ignored my sneers and swirled the spaghetti with his forks. Just then, my eyes looked at him fingers. Long fingers that were evenly tan and if my eyes are working properly, his ring finger was cleared of t__hat thing__. I thought he was supposed to be married?_

_"I'm not being nosy but out of curiosity, what happened to the other Weasley."_

_"The other Weasley? You had to be more precise, there's four other Weasley that survived after war."_

_"You know ... the one that was clinging by you almost every second if she could" It's so weird asking him this._

_"You meant Ginny."_

_"That's her. How were things going between the two of you? The last time I heard was that you were going to propose to her right after the war."_

_"Ho-w d-id you k-no-w!" He stuttered and was scratching the back of his neck._

_"I wasn't sneaking around the castle to find gossips about you and the Weasley. I merely overheard it from the Weasley twins. In addition it wasn't even supposed to be a secret. Everyone felt that it's logically right for both of you to get married. " I felt like I was jealous of them._

_He stopped his movement and stared at me._

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"J—ea-lous.. Are you kidding. Why should I get jealous over a Weasley. I'm a Malfoy after all."_

_"Really? Why is it that you sounded different? I can feel the jealousy tone all over that sentence. " Alright he is starting teasing._

_I finished up my last scoop of noodle and place the fork aside. "I'm done!"_

_"I want to get home now" I stood up from my seat and left without waiting for him_

_"Hey wait up, Malfoy!"_

_As for the journey back home…. it was a mess. Everything was revolving Potter._

_When he hugged me in this chilly night, there was Potter's warmth_

_When he tousled up my hair, there was Potter's touch_

_"That kiss meant something to me." There was Potter's word._

_He messed up my world once again, bringing back those memories from the past. T_

_hose buried up feelings are coming back to surface again._

_"I had fallen hard for him"_

* * *

The morning was here even faster than usual and the worse thing was that I'm late!

"Sorry! I'm late." I apologized to Andrew who had already started work.

"Be glad that Boss isn't in yet. Otherwise, you be getting his endless naggings."

I placed my belongings under the counter and it was then when I noticed that there was this bouquet of roses on the counter. I picked it up to have a sniff of the gorgeous scent.

"What is this?" I asked Andrew since he's usually the first to be in.

"Stop pretending. Isn't it given by that the person who asked you to the date?"

"Potter?" I knew I sounded happier than I should.

"I wouldn't know his name. After all, I'm not the one that was being asked out on a date. I found the bouquet on the doorstep and it was addressed to you"

The small card sticks out from the flower.

**DRACO,**

**Hope you liked the roses.**

However, the sender didn't sign off. Maybe that Potter was just being shy and everything.

I couldn't help buy smiled at the roses and touched the soft petals. And his flowers made my day. The work was easier than usual, as there were fewer customers whose giving troubles. Boss was in a good mood, thus the naggings did not exist for the day. Seems liked Potter did a good deed for me.

All these times, I was waiting impatiently for Potter. Whenever the door opened, I hoped it for him. But it was all disappointments as he didn't appear the whole morning and it would soon be noon.

"Draco" Andrew tapped on my shoulder and his finger directed me to someone standing outside

There stood Potter motioned me to come out.

"I'll be back soon , alright." I passed my notepad and pen to Andrew before walking out off the place.

"What are you doing here, Potter" I acted like a kid. I was actually feeling happy to see him standing there in front of me.

"Because I feel like seeing you? Anyway, this is for you."

_Is it a present?_

"Roses?" He had this large bouquet of roses in his hand for me.

"Don't you like it? I knew roses seemed feminine, but it's an elegant flower and it suited you"

"No… I loved roses. But I thought you had already sent me a bouquet this morning?"

"This morning...? I didn't send any through the florist. I thought it shows my sincere by giving it to you personally.".

"Then… who sent those" I looked at the vase of roses which stood on the counter inside the cafe.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's isn't much yet. It gets better! oh ya, sorry if there's any mistakes. Please tell me if you noticed any(: Any suggestions are welcomed if you all felt weird after reading. Let me know!!! SUGGESTIONS SUGGESTIONS. I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU ALL FEELS ABOUT THE STORY(X

Who send the roses!!! Guess !!

READ & REVIEWS(:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belongs to me

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter (: Awww.. I hope you guys would like it.

**Anyone out there interested to be my beta reader for this story!!!**

**Please let me know soon(: **

**I LOVE YOU ALL ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Five: 13 stalks of roses meant....**

"You received a bouquet of roses this morning?" Harry looked through the window and stare at the vase of roses with a frown.

"Yes. And it was Andrew who found it on the doorstep of the café."

"Andrew? You mean the other waiter whose working in the café? " He continued with his questions and I felt like a criminal in investigation. It's really uncomfortable.

"Yes, why is there a problem?"

Harry shifted his eyes to and fro between the vase and Andrew. Was there any connection between the two of them?

"Could it be Andrew who's the one that brought the roses?"

"It couldn't be him. If it was him that bought the roses, he wouldn't be jealous over you."

"Me?" He snapped back into reality and looked like a kid who was told that he had gotten full marks for the exam.

"Y-eah. He thought it was you who bought the roses for me. That was why I felt that it was strange that you appear with another bouquet."

"Were you happy when he told the roses were from me?"

"Huh?!"

Harry stood there looking like a kid waiting for a surprise. He was waiting for my answer; am I happy?

"Kinda… I was pleased when I saw the roses and when I knew that the sender was you; I was glad."

"I wished that the smile was direct at my bouquet instead of some random rose from some random person." Harry sulked at the vase inside.

I laughed at Harry action and it made him guilty of being jealous over a vase of roses.

"Where's my roses? I thought you had bought a bouquet for me?"

"Ah~" Harry gave me the bouquet that he hold next to him.

"I guessed this bouquet is much better than the ones previously. At least, I know who's the sender so as for me to return the flavor" I played with the soft petals of the roses before flashing a smile at him.

"Thank You. Want a cup of black coffee? It's on me." He followed me inside and I gave him a seat next to the window before I went to prepare his order.

"Another bouquet?" Andrew looked at the roses in my hand.

"Seemed like it's my lucky day." I'm drowned by happiness.

I walked swiftly towards Harry with his cup of black coffee. He was deep in thoughts and didn't realize that I was next to him till I place the coffee sharply on the table.

"Here's your coffee, Potter"

"Thanks. Erm.. Draco." He wanted to ask something that he didn't dare to voice out. When was Harry so intimated by me?

"May I ask how many stalk of roses was there in the bouquet from your mystery sender?" He had this serious expression his face that stopped me from laughing. I thought he was still jealous over the roses and had taken it as a joke.

I pondered at the question and think hard. Was it eleven stalks or thirteen? I did give it a count just now, but I didn't really remember the number.

"Erm… I had forgotten. I could check it for you at lunch time if it's really that immportant to you."

I bended over and whispered in his ears ," My boss is around; I could not idle much anymore." I saw my boss watching me from the corner and I had better get my ass back to work.

He nodded his head and after that I went straight back to work. Harry would ask for another cup of coffee after he had finished the previous cup while keeping his face blank and he was always looking out of the window. Like he was searching for something or waiting for someone to appear.

"Andrew, I'm going for lunch." Please look out for that friend of mine." I looked over my head and saw that Harry was still glancing out of the window. his actions looked weird and why was he so serious out of sudden.

"Alright, just go and have your lunch."

I looked over at Harry for the last time before heading into the kitchen of the café. Normally, we had lunch prepared for us. Unless we wanted to lunch out, if not usually the lunch would be done inside.

I had hardly finished up my meal when there was a uproar outside and I recognized that for Harry's voice.

"What happened" I rushed outside and saw Harry with Andrew having in a quarrel. Gosh, what was this leading to? Luckily the boss had went out for lunch, if not we be dead. The café was quite deserted, with a few customers left.

"Hey hey. What is happening over here?" I tried to hold Harry back with my strength and why must him be so built in muscle and agitated. I couldn't hold him back before he punched at Andrew.

"POTTER! What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed before examining the wound on Andrew's face.

It looked bad, and his face would leave a bruise later on.

"Come on , I need to talk to you." Harry had a dead grip on my wrist and pulled me out of the café before I could protest.

"Potter, stop! You are hurting me! Potter!"

He completely ignored me continued walking which led us to another alley before he stopped. I pulled my wrist away and massage the red mark on it. Potter and his strength, doesn't he have any self-control? Quarrelling with Andrew and punched him right on his face, and let's not forget that he 'kidnapped' me during working hours. I better pray hard that boss wouldn't be back till late evening.

"Potter, you better explain yourself"

"EH!?" Out of sudden, he pushed me onto the hard wall and had his hand at either side of my head.

"Did you date that Andrew before?"

What is this about? Andrew? Dating him?

"I don't suffer from senile! I clearly remembered who I been in a relationship before and Andrew isn't one of them"

"Really?" He leaned in nearer and maybe it was seconds later when we kissed. I don't remember anything at all when we snogged the hell out of each other. It was sweet when it turned into more, passion and desperate. How did he taste so sweet even after so many cups of black coffee?

"H-arry?" I could feel the tip of his tongue making a trail from the side of my neck an stopped at the collarbone.

"Ah h -h" he bit down on my sweet spot.

"Like it, huh?" he smirked at him before continuing his 'work. Just then, I felt that expression fits him better than the goody-goody boy look.

"He-y H-arr-y I strained away from him when I felt my arousal building up. Better stop before it turned out into something more. Plus, I need to get back to work soon.

"What is it , Draco? Want me to stop?

"Ah…" he started another work of nipping on my earlobe as his hands wandered off to the front of my pants trying to unbutton it.

"Ha-rry…" I fisted my hand on his shirt and moaned loud. How embarrassing and we are near an alley that's a shortcut to the other side of the road. Which means there will be passerby coming along soon.

"The more you made such noises, the more I couldn't stop. It made me want you more_"…. and I never realized that before. How stupid am I._

"Wha-t are you talk-ing about" I could not hear the last part of the sentence when he cupped my hard arousal.

"H-arry, n—eed to stop.. plea-se" I don't want our first time in a smelly alley and we are in an uncomfortable position.

"Alright then." Harry gave a long kiss before buttoning up my pants and straightening my shirt. He combed my hair with his fingers and I just stood there letting him do what he wanted.

"Done." He tilted his head and smiled silly at me.

"What's with that smile?"

"Hmm… You tasted just like a drug. Addicted after first try. "

"Stopped the sweet talks." I turned my head to the side and tried to hide the red cheeks.

Harry turned my face back to face him and leaned in for another kiss. That Potter really knows his way with him.

" It's not sweet talks. I had guys who sweet talk their way into their partners but never meant any of them." He looked at me with a sincere look with a serious tone.

"Humph… alright but I still had unfinished matter with you. What's wrong with you and Andrew? Fighting out there with customers around! MR POTTER, you had nearly got me fired, if my boss is around" I glared at him.

"You had to blame it on that guy. I was merely counting the roses on the vase when he suddenly made some comments on me"

"Andrew? What did he say about you?"

"He mentioned that he was dating you before my appearance and … and.."

"And?"

"He said the both of you had sex already! I was furious at that statement, I didn't know what comes into me, and before I knew it. I had punched him hard on the face."

"Sex with Andrew? Please he was just a friend at work. You should have at least asked me before punching him."

"Now I had to settle this problem for you."

"Let me thank you beforehand" Harry tried to kiss me again when I shoved him away.

"I had to get back to work. I'm out for too long already. Andrew couldn't possibly be handling the whole café by himself"

"That'll serve him right." He crossed his arms and was angry again because of Andrew.

"By the way, let's have dinner later again. I have something to talk to you about the mystery roses."

"Those roses?"

"TThe 13 stalks of roses"

"What about the number?" I leaned on the wall as I listened to his explanation.

"Each number of roses actually had meaning behind them"

"For example, 1 stalk of rose meant Love at first sight"

"2 stalk of roses meant Mutual love between both"

"As for 3 stalk of roses meant… I love you." He said the words directly at me and I shifted uneasily under his direct look.

"So what does 13 stalk of roses meant then?" I tried to direct another question at him,

"Secret admirer" He frowned badly at the statement, deep in his own thoughts.

"Secret admirer? You meant that roses are from a secret admirer? "

I tried to stop giggling but I couldn't!

"Harry, I had tons of admirer much less secret admirers. It didn't mean anything, maybe the person just wanted to give me a present. Plus not many people had the knowledge of what different number of roses meant. " I joked.

But it seemed like Harry doesn't agree and he was fuming with anger

"It's a serious matter! How could you have let down your guards? Secret admirers are nothing but troubles."

"Potter! I believed that those roses were for me. I don't need any criticism, if you had nothing nice to say."

I pushed myself off the wall and walked away. "I'm going back to work and be thankful that I'm helping you to settle one injured Andrew"

"We have dinner at the same diner as yesterday. The same timing!"

"I didn't turn back to reply him but walked straight back to work."

* * *

Those roses, I'm sure it's from him- Ronald Weasley.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and it shown only four-thirty in the afternoon. Maybe I should head back home first for a rest before meeting Draco at nine.

While walking back home, my mind drifted off to the day where everything starts.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione waves at me. Hermione and I meet up usually once every two week ever since I lived in the muggle world. Today we decided to meet up at this Chinese restaurant, which we both loved, for lunch.

"Hermione, how's your weekdays at work?"

"Nothing but misery. We are still working on the Magical Right for the elves, it isn't easy at all" She sipped on the cup of tea and continued. "Ronald isn't helping either, always slacking away. I swore that I'll kick his ass out of the department soon."

"I'll be the first to agree with you, Hermione. Isn't this the fourth department that he had been kicked out?"

"That's correct. That's why I tried to persuade him to work hard instead of always slacking. As his colleague, I wouldn't want him to be fired again"

"It's no use Hermione. He had changed, not the same Ronald Weasley we knew back in Howgrats"

"Harry, I know that you are still mad with Ronald about that event. He's at fault but he's still our friend"

"No Hermione. He's your friend. But Weasley isn't any friend of mine ever since then."

"Alright, Ron was at fault for breaking you and Thomas, but it been 2years since the matter. You couldn't put it away?"

"Hermione, just think of the different guys that he tried to seduce and put them in his bed. He could spread his legs for any guys that wanted to fuck him. That happened to Ben. Because I wouldn't have sex with Ben, that doesn't mean that Weasley could lay his hand on my BOYFRIEND. That's just too much. Oh yeah, I shouldn't forget the worst part was that I found them both naked on my bed at my home!" I tried to calm down my nerves. It's not worth is getting angry with such a slut guy like Weasley.

"And you had to agree with me that his boyfriend doesn't last long. Weasley got them in bed and make them fallen love with him, but dumped them straight after they confessed their ever dying love for him. What's wrong with him; playing around with people's feelings"

"He's just playing with those guys. Having fun with them and dumped them before they realized what wrong were they in. If you ask me, they were wrong for trusting Weasley and his sweet talks." I slammed the cup of coffee onto the table. Whenever I talked about Weasley, I would fired up and be so mad.

"True to your words, he is always changing boyfriends." Hermione sighed in despair, wondering what made Weasley changed.

"He not changing boyfriends, Hermione. It's Weasley snatching boyfriends from others or making bets with other friends of his whether he could get certain guy by the end of one month. "

"That's another reason why I wanted to meet up with you today." She said and started searching for something in her bag.

"It had to do with Weasley?" What is that guy up to this time

"Right. It seemed that he had set his target for the next bet already."

"Who is it?"

"Ah! I found it "

She placed a photo of on the table and it felt so strange looking at him through a photo.

"Draco Malfoy"

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! Guess you all know what part does Ronald Weasley plays in this story. THE EVIL GUY who snatches boyfriends and make bets with others! I hoped I had explained clearly of the his part in the story enough (X

**Before I forgets, I shall asks again: Anyone out there intrested to be my beta reader for this story!!**! Or whether you all be able to suggestion how do I get a beta reader in (X

Aww…. So what happen next in the meet up with Harry & Hermione? Continue READING (:

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
